


The Colour of Love

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is never a simple thing. He sees it in the blue of her uniform, in the amber of her eyes, in the blush on her face and in the flames that consume them. </p><p>This can be considered a sequel of sorts of my first fic for Royai Week 16, Snow Angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Teen and Up (for themes and some mature language)
> 
> Prompt: Colour (Day 2)

Title: The Colours of Love

**The Colours of Love**

Riza and Roy trudged through the snow, she walking a step behind as was custom. As much as he needed her to watch his back, sometimes he just wanted to walk in step with her. However, they had both agreed to follow this road a long time ago, a decision they had to follow through to the end. Still, there were some precious moments where they would pretend things could be different or that the future they dreamed of was within their grasp at last. There was stolen kisses, desperate fucking or tender lovemaking. It was hard to deny the way they pulled together like magnets drawn inexorably towards one another. Was fate set in motion the day he first ended up as her father’s apprentice to learn alchemy? He did not know then how their paths would intersect and how much blood they would shed. Even as he drew the secrets of flame alchemy from her naked back, he could never imagine how this gift could be used to paint Ishbal red. To think that she followed him into Ishbal, and that even after seeing what his hands could do, chose to follow him and believe in his dreams again.  
A hand grasped his shoulder. “Sir?”  
Warm amber eyes met his when he looked back over his shoulder.  
“I’m fine,” he said answering her silent question. “Just..walk beside me for a while. There’s nobody here to tattle except for the animals. The team are back at camp.”  
He could see her frown slightly before she started to match his stride. Their arms brushed against one another as they walked. A small smile on her lips was enough for Roy to know that she was enjoying this as much as he was. Her gait was less rigid as normal and apart from the Amestrian blue of their uniform, they could be back in Hawkeye’s plot of land.  
“It’s cold,” Roy said.  
“Why do you always state the obvious as if it’s a dramatic revelation?”  
“I could think of a way for us to keep warm.”  
Twin pink stains on her cheek, he drank in the sight. He loved that colour on her.  
“Some might call that sexual harassment, sir,” she replied, though her amber eyes gleamed.  
“You wound me,” said Roy, his hand went to his chest. “Such a thing would never cross my mind. Although, if you were interested it would be a different story.”  
“And that, sir, would be fraternization.”  
“And that would never cross your mind.”  
“Of course not, sir. After all, I am an exemplary soldier.”  
The smirk on her lips told another story.  
Roy looked around as they came into a clearing. He could see the green tips of the grass. Suddenly, he dropped to the ground pulling her with him. They landed face to face sprawled on the ground.  
“What are you doing?”  
He put his finger to her lips. “I want to make snow angels!”  
“Have you lost your mind?”  
He flapped his arms and legs as she tried in vain to keep her composure. She bit on her trembling lip and thumped him on his shoulder. That taboo of touching was long since abandoned in the aftermath of the Promised Day, although the pleasure was used sparingly.  
“How did you get to be General?”  
“That was all your hard work, Captain!”  
He abandoned his game and rolled over onto his stomach. He propped his head on his hands. He drank in the sight of her flushed face and the snow in her hair. She was so beautiful. Right now, he would swear that she was the living embodiment of an angel. He drew in his breath and tried to calm his pounding heart. She looked up at him, her eyes boring into his.  
He fully intended on making a joke, but instead he said, “I love you.”  
She sighed, a sad small smile on her face. “We shouldn’t.”  
It was as close as she would come to admitting these three words. She didn’t need to say them. She showed him how much every day. She moved her face closer to his. He dared not move.  
“Why are you trying to kiss me then?” He licked his lips involuntarily, wanting to taste her again. It had been a while.  
She moved closer still, causing his heart to race before she stopped just short of his lips. “I’m not!”  
If it was cold, he could not feel it now.  
Riza was all he could see, all he could feel and his head started to spin. He could feel her cool breath on his skin.  
His eyes darted to her lips again, but neither of them made the final move. Her hair tickled his chin and he tucked the strand behind her ear. She leaned into his touch.  
“We should get back to camp,” he said, not meaning it in the slightest.  
She nodded. “Yes - we really should.”  
“I don’t want to go back?” he confessed, but he took his hand away.  
“Neither do I,” she whispered.  
He gulped; her eyes were half lidded with desire.  
“We could..”  
He never got a chance to finish the sentence as her lips met his knocking him over backward. He opened his mouth deepening the kiss. He cradled her face in his hands. He knew they shouldn’t do it. Every time they took that brief detour - giving into temptation - it hurt to go back to the lonely status quo.  
She bit his lower lip and he groaned into her mouth.  
_Riza - I’m sorry I can’t give you what you deserve, what you need! Hell - I can’t even say the words out loud._  
She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. And he needed her too much to save her. He was a selfish bastard.  
The sound of a dog barking startled them out of their lust filled haze. They pulled apart, lips swollen and hair tousled. It wouldn’t take a detective to figure out what they had been doing. Kain and Black Hayate appeared from around the clump of trees. The young officer blushed.  
“I fell and Hawkeye was helped me up,” Roy lied.  
“Sure you were,” Fuery said.  
Roy was a little surprised at the younger officer’s cheek.  
“We were worried that you were delayed,” Fuery continued, “so I set out with this little fella.” He bent down and rubbed Hayate’s head.  
Roy stood up pulling Riza with him. “Come on, Captain, we better head back to camp.”  
“Yes, sir,” Riza replied.  
They trampled the snow, Riza walking a step behind him again. 

Fin


End file.
